1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a projector system which projects a photographed image for the purpose of appreciation and a camera system having a projector function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of photo reproduction methods have been proposed conventionally. As a traditional method of reproducing photographed images, they are printed on sheets of photographic printing paper or the like. Except reproduction on a display, a method is also known which projects images on the surface of a wall by using a so-called projector for the purpose of appreciation.
A technique is also known which reproduces a photographed image in life size, like a technique for projecting an image of a person in life size to produce reality, although its technical field is different from photography. In the technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-032948, an anti-vibration display mechanism is mounted in a finder optical system.
On the other hand, projectors are becoming popular in recent years. Accordingly, compact and portable products have been introduced. They have received a great deal of attention as video display means. An immediate merger between the projectors and the conventional photo culture is demanded.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-187178 discloses a technique in which an electronic blackboard and a projector are combined, and data is synthesized by communication between them. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-222163 discloses a technique in which projection by a projector is switched by, e.g., changing the viewer in accordance with the film type.